


Moments Like These

by tommygirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does not like it when Steve gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Clint paced the floor beside Steve's bed, replaying the entire debacle in his mind and making note of all the things that he should have done differently. He was the one who was supposed to have his eyes on his team at all times. He should have seen the damn thing before it had thrown Steve off of the roof of the building. Luckily, not only did Captain America have the super-soldier serum coursing through his veins, but the most stubborn will Clint had ever seen. It was the only reason Clint and the others had been able to finish the job while Stark flew Steve out of harm's way. And focusing on the fight was the only thing that kept Clint from getting sick and feeling his legs give out from underneath him.

It was at moments like these where Clint couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing. Not only was he part of a team that he had come to care about, but he had let his guard down and fallen in love with the damn leader. Clint had tried to be smart about things, but Steve was impossible to resist. Steve was good and smart and brave and all the things Clint never believed he deserved in his life, but for some reason, Steve wanted him.

  
At moments like this Clint thought it might be too good to be true, that it could only end badly, and he wasn't sure what he would do if that happened.

  
"I can hear you thinking from here."

  
Clint turned toward the bed and couldn't help but smile when his gaze met Steve's. All those worries and fears fell aside and all Clint could focus on was Steve's weak smile. Clint shook his head and said, "The doctors said you'd be out for another few hours, but I warned them you were stubborn."

  
Steve shifted in his bed, like he was going to try to stand up, and as he winced in pain, Clint rushed to his side and put his hand on Steve's arm. Clint tightened his grip and rolled his eyes. He said, "And you're obviously an idiot if you think you're going anywhere after that fall."

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Try saying that without the grimace, Cap, and it might be more believable," Clint replied. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Steve's hair. He asked, "How are you feeling really?"

  
"Sore. Mostly annoyed with myself for not seeing that robot until it was too late."

  
"That's on me. I was distracted and didn't have my eyes on you and Nat. "

  
Steve shot him that look that was part-fond-part-annoyed and he said, "You and Thor had your hands full. You did what you could."

  
"But-"

  
"-but nothing. Stop beating yourself up about something that was out of your control."

  
Clint nodded, curling the hairs at the nape of Steve's neck around his fingers, and said, "Fine, but only if I'm allowed to throw those words back at you next time you're beating yourself up because one of us gets a bruised elbow."

  
"Fair enough," Steve replied. He reached out his hand toward Clint, who instinctively leaned into the touch, and added, "I'm fine, Clint. I promise."

  
Clint nodded and let out a long breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Knowing that Steve would be okay and actually seeing it were very different things. He kissed Steve, hoping to convey everything he could never say out loud - how much he loved and needed him, how Steve was never allowed to get hurt like that again, even though Clint knew that they both would rush into danger no matter what - and rested his forehead against Steve's while his hands rested on Steve's chest. Clint could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady as always, and the last of his worry dissipated.

  
"How about you? The rest of the team?"

  
"Just worried about you," Clint replied. He moved to stand, but Steve's arm wrapped around him and he said, "Yeah, you're fine."

  
Steve laughed and pulled Clint against his chest. Steve kissed Clint's shoulder and asked, "When was the last time you slept?"

  
"I didn't want to leave you."

  
"I know. I wouldn't if the roles were reversed," Steve replied. "Get some sleep."

  
"I'm supposed to be saying that to you," Clint replied. He grabbed Steve's hand and brought it to his lips. He said, "Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you myself."

  
Clint knew that wasn't a promise Steve could keep and rather than lie, Steve just pulled Clint closer to his chest, his breath warming Clint's neck. And, in moments like these, Clint knew he was a goner. That having Steve like this made every other thing worthwhile. As Clint felt Steve fall asleep behind him, Clint allowed the comfort and warmth that were all Steve to lull him into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, dude! First time writing Clint and Steve, so hope it's not too schmoopy!


End file.
